Why Did He Do It
by Fangs Imaginary Twin Sister
Summary: you will not get it unless you have read FANG Max decides to go to the top of the mountain were fang said he would be after 20 years what will happen when she gets to the top of that mountain peak its gonna be a good book trust me read it
1. Chapter 1

Max you need to let go of him hes gone. He wont come back.

I know Angel but i loved Fang and now hes gone forever.

But hes not gone forever the note said that in 20 years he would see u again. Well its been 19 years and by the time you would get to the peak were the hawks are it would be a day passed 20 years.

True.

And he loves you Max.

Oh there you are Nudge.

Well Max after our 5th year after Fang left we all basically stopped growing and we all look the same as 15 years ago.

Max I think we stopped aging.

Nudge don't be so ridicules.

But its true Max look at you.

We don't have time Angel we need to go practice.

No Max weave all decided that were not training unless you go and see Fang.

No Angel no Nudge I told you that I'm not going and thats final. Now go and train.

( Iggy and Gazzy walk in )

No ones going any were until you go and see Fang.

Fine if I go will you guys train.

YES!

OK ill go and see Fang but while I'm gone Iggy your in charge of telling them what to do while training and when there going to bed you guys maybe for once while I'm gone you'll listen to Iggy.

( Every one ) OK well do what ever it takes to make you see all just want you to be as happy as you were before Fang left Max.

thanks Gazzy if you all care this much about me then ill go and ill see if i can get Fang to come back to the flock since everyone is old enough and we can be an actual family again.

(everyone ) YAY!


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll see all of you guys in about a week take care of your selves."

(Everyone) "We know what to do Max now go. Go now.

OK bye guys.

Bye Max tell Fang we said hi."

I jumped off of the roof of the house and sprawled out my wings it felt so good we hadn't gone on a far a far trip since Fang left so it was going to be a little hard but I'll get there.

A few hours later I was still flying when I noticed that I was loosing altitude " I must be getting hungry" I said to myself. But then it happened I saw something black my size flying the same direction were the cliff was. "FANG" I yelled up to the black figure. It looked down and smiled then it started loosing altitude to were I was. But then i noticed it it was a fly-boy with wings and a saw on both of his hands. I screamed but then noticed another flying object. I had no chose if I were to die I wanted someone to see it so that my flock could go on with there lives without everyday them waiting for me to come home but I would never come home. So I screamed "HELP" the other flying creature caught the reply immediately. He had wings big black wings just like Fangs. But I couldn't look for long because the fly-boy was inches away from killing me. But the other creature slammed into the fly-boy and broke it into pieces then I got a look of the other flying creature it it was Fang. He came up right next to me and I hugged him immediately and he hugged back like his normal self since we fell in love with each other.

"Max its really you I I cant believe it you look just like you used to."

"Um thanks Fang you do too."

Then right after I said that he kissed me right on the lips and thats when it hit me. It must of hurt him so much when he left the first time. So I told him that we should go the the cliff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I just want to make this clear that yes if Fang can defeat the Fly-Boy then yes Max can but she hadn't eaten since her leaving the house so she was kinda weak so she didn't have the strength to fight the fly-boy with chainsaw hands.  
**

When we got to the cliff said by Fang him self I guess that I passed out when I woke up I smelt the light scent of egg's and bacon.

"You OK Max when we got down you just fell and it looked like you had passed out."

"I I don't know what time is it."

"We got here at 5pm and well its 7am."

"I SLEPT FOR 14 HOURS!"

"Yea here" (Fang hands Max a plate of egg's and bacon)

"Thanks I haven't ate for two days."

"Wow"

"You know everyone says hi and I was wondering if"

"You want me to come back to the flock don't you"

"Yes every body want's you to come back"

"Well when I saw you trying to defeat that fly-boy I was thinking about that."

"so you will come back and we can be like the old flock again."

"What why do you want me to come back."

"Because Fang every one misses you including me I never I never exactly felt the same after you left."

"Well that makes two of us. I love you Max I never stopped loving you."

"So you will come back?"

"Yes I'll come back to the flock."

"Then we should start leaving now."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys listen here right now if all of you don't stop being mean about my writing then i'm gonna stop writing. now some of you guys were actually nice about my story but most of you guys were rued. i have never been good at writing so please stop giving me mean reviews or im gonna stop writing this


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I just wanted to first thank you all. I'm sorry for going all offended at the reviews I just get offended about my writing cause I've never believed I was that good sorry for going psycho about it. Here's the actual chapter 4

I saw the Colorado Mountains which were just about 12 miles away from the house and looked up at Fang who was just about 5 feet above me and said… "Fang were just about 12 miles away from the house". He gave me a smile which for him was rare. Then looking straight forward in the distance I saw three little bird kids at top speed flying towards me and Fang. When I first saw them I thought they were coming to greet us but when the flock was closer they weren't smiling they all had a worried look on there faces I also saw that the only kids that were there was Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel right when they stopped they were out of breath but when they were able to talk they were saying "Max Fang fly-boys surrounded the house it was terrible and they took Iggy with them we need to go and help him before they do something terrible." Yea we don't need the same thing that happened to me happen to anybody else. Your right Angel but were else would we find Iggy the last place we found angel we knew it was at the school but that place is long gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys im going to try writing this again but in order to i was hoping that you guys would review i want 5 people to review my story before i start writing again just to see what people think please review im sorry if you dont like the story so far because ive got a lot of new and awesome ideas Thanks :D


End file.
